The purpose of this study is to investigate the effects of pharmacological interventions which modulate glucocorticoid function on the behavioral, neurochemical, and physiological responses to cocaine. Specifically, the study will evaluate the effects of prednisone vs. metyrapone vs. placebo pretreatment on the responses of cocaine-using subjects to a fixed-order, ascending dose regimen of intranasal cocaine.